


Chie's Detective Princess

by ZAMBOT_3



Category: Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: F/F, Foreskin Play, Futa on Female, Futanari, Sluttification, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 09:43:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18258755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZAMBOT_3/pseuds/ZAMBOT_3
Summary: Another Chie commission unrelated to my previous ones. Naoto has heard rumors that Chie is packing something beneath her shorts and as the detective prince she finds she must investigate the issue which Chie is all too happy to help her with





	Chie's Detective Princess

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there! You can follow me at: https://twitter.com/NsfwSwindle and keep up to date with not only my commission offerings, but whenever I post new fics too!

Naoto was nervous as she walked into Chie’s room. The Detective Prince had gotten a tip that Chie Satonaka, Inaba’s resident tomboy, had a few more boyish qualities than just her interests and a shorter haircut. If Naoto’s source was to be believed, then Chie was hiding a penis beneath her skirt, and if so it warranted further investigation. Perhaps most surprisingly, was how easily Chie relented to allowing Naoto to investigate, even inviting her over for something of an anatomy study. It had not occurred to Naoto that there may be any ulterior motive beneath such an invitation and even Chie’s request that she forego her usual binder and instead sport a bra barely registered to the androgynous sleuth who was eager to comply to any conditions Chie set. 

 

Naoto kneeled, embarrassed, in front of Chie who sat on the bed with her legs slightly spread. Despite Naoto’s own embarrassment, Chie seemed completely fine to Naoto’s surprise. Her friend’s ambivalence to the situation only made Naoto more embarrassed by both her own inexperience and her own manner of dress. Chie made her take off her overcoat immediately, exposing Naoto’s white dress shirt, the top buttons unfastened thanks to her impressive bust, the cleavage of which was very visible especially from Chie’s heightened perspective. 

 

“Take off the shirt too.” Chie demanded.

 

Though Chie’s tone was very normal, the command still made Naoto’s hair stand on end at the thought of her huge tits being made even more exposed. Still, in the interest of getting to the truth of matters, Naoto complied. As Naoto looked down and unbuttoned her blouse, Chie licked her lips in satisfaction, getting a much better look at the lacy black bra she had forced Naoto to wear ahead of time. Chie was satisfied if her smirk was any indication, but Naoto was suddenly doing her best to not maintain eye contact with the girl who’s suddenly lecherous eyes were causing her a great deal of discomfort.

 

Finally satisfied though, Chie pulled the zipper of her jean shorts down, her thumbs hooking the waistband of her panties as well as she slipped them down her legs revealing her hulking 10-inch cock to the detective kneeling in front of her. As that girthy cock flopped straight in front of Naoto’s face her eyes immediately focused their attention on it and stared in amazement. Erect though it was, she could see the issues Chie’s body must have sending all that blood to it considering it still appeared to have a bit of softness despite its size. Additionally, Chie’s head was covered by a hood of skin, concealing her tip from Naoto who’s eyes were widening in wonder. Naoto had a front row seat to this bountiful example of male prowess and immediately her body could sense it’s power. In her bra, Naoto’s nipples stiffened almost immediately upon having seen the rod, her pussy practically gushing as she continued to stare at it.

 

Naoto was unprepared for Chie’s next action. The spunky girl pressed her cock forward, the wet tip pushing against the girl’s nose and giving her an intimate whiff of potent pre and male pheromone. Naoto’s pussy briefly throbbed from the smell and she began to climax from the mere smell, her body’s previously unattended needs roaring to the surface in primal need as Naoto continued to sit there, stunned. Chie decided she liked the very dumb look on Naoto’s face and she pushed her hips forward, forcing the cock against the soon-to-be slut’s face, rod pushing past her eye and putting her hefty balls in perfect position to get stimulated by the tongue lolling out of Naoto’s mouth without her even noticing. Any thought aside from Chie’s dick were rapidly fleeing Naoto’s mind as she took in the smell and sight of her monster which felt nice and hot against her face.

 

Chie however, was not yet satisfied. She had shown Naoto her cock as requested, but now Naoto was going to have to do something for her in return. Chie grabbed her cock by it’s head and pulled it back towards her abs, the crushing disappointment visible on Naoto’s crestfallen face. 

 

“You’re a detective aint’cha? So start investigating.” Chie told her, giving her cock a hearty stroke and allowing her foreskin to peel back for the girl, noting how her eyes widened at the site of it. 

 

Chie removed her hand, her skin returning to its position, covering her tip, and her shaft fell back down, slapping Naoto’s face. The Detective Prince didn’t mind however, eagerly taking her chance to get her hands on Chie’s fantastic girth.

 

“This is your new reason for living, best get familiar with it.” Chie explained, but if Naoto understood what she meant, or heard her she made no indication.

 

Slowly she gripped the shaft, amazed at how warm it felt and embracing the feel of Chie’s pulse. Her hands moved forward rather than back on the shaft, curiosity forcing her to investigate the tomboy’s hidden head. She knew what all of these things looked like obviously but feeling them and seeing them in person was a completely different experience and she soon found herself enraptured by Chie’s thick foreskin, used to anatomical diagrams either foregoing it or displaying it peeled all the way back, something Chie’s seemed to not want to do. Inquisitively, Naoto slipped a finger beneath the thick skin, her well manicured finger sliding beneath without issue.

 

Naoto marveled over how much of her finger she could fit there and began to rub the pre-cum slickened head. Chie didn’t so much as react to the stimulation, though it was indeed very powerful; a lesser man would probably be moaning and contorting with pleasure, but Chie was focused more on Naoto’s indoctrination into what would be her new lifestyle, a life as Chie’s personal slut and baby maker. Unaware of Chie’s grand plans for her Naoto continued to inspect her futa cock, slipping her finger out from under the skin and replacing it with her tongue. Just a tiny taste of Chie’s under skin, with her tip slowly drooling with pre is more raw musk and sexual potency than most girls are likely to ever experience, so it’s little wonder it was leaving Naoto a little light-headed and feeling a lot sluttier once she slipped her tongue back out.

 

It was becoming clear to the experienced sleuth that an even more thorough investigation was needed and looking at the cock in front bounce slightly in front of her as she slithered her curious tongue out from under its skin made her very hungry for it. Tentatively, Naoto let her jaw drop and she moved in, hoping to suck on the monstrosity as she’d seen in numerous doujins and AVs she had ‘investigated’. Slowly, her mouth moved past the head and began to slide down the shaft as well, but before she could complete this, Naoto found her action stalled. No matter how much she tried to force herself, Naoto realized too late deepthroating was not a naturally present skill. Still, filled with horny determination, she tried to force the cock deeper, choking be damned. Before Naoto could suffocate however, Chie put a hand atop the girl’s head and pushed her off the shaft, giving her a light patting for her trouble.

 

“Oh, don’t worry Naoto-kun, we’ll have plenty of time to work on that later, don’t push yourself.” Chie consoled, internally ecstatic that Naoto was proving even more eager to please than she could have ever expected.

 

Naoto huffed at her inadequacy, the need to feel that shaft all the way down her throat was overpowering, but focusing on what was in front those thought soon left Naoto’s head for another. Thoughts leaving the attempted deep throat, Naoto’s eyes focused on Chie’s tip and that wonderful forsekin. Moving her face forward, Naoto pressed her lips against the foreskin, furiously licking and kissing as if it were her lover, tongue finding its way beneath the skin as it had been before while her hands tried to work the heaping shaft at the same time. This was exactly the kind of treatment Chie was expecting and all with a unique flair that Chie had never even considered, the feel of Naoto’s dainty lips against her skin tip proving to be quite the sensation, and that was without considering the sleuth’s wandering tongue or those small girlish  hands which were trying their best to firmly grasp and stroke a cock which was downright out of proportion with the rest of Chie’s short and fairly slim body.

 

Naoto for her part was finally taking the proper time to appreciate Chie’s musky taste and smell. Naoto’s hands were able to explore the parts of Chie’s shaft her mouth could not, reaching all the way to her base before pulling back up. After a few more strokes Naoto pulled at Chie’s skin more severely, unmasking some of the girl’s head and allowing her to run her tongue along it unobstructed. As Naoto busily licked up every last trace of pre-cum that had smeared itself over her pinkish head, Chie took to stroking the slut’s hair, mind abuzz with the future possibilities she had with such a curious slut all to herself. The idea of all the things she could do to Naoto ran through Chie’s mind while the girl continued to service the huge cock in front of her with a dutiful attitude.

 

Meanwhile, Naoto’s mind was near emptied thanks to Chie’s powerful musk and sperm. Chie was still far from cumming, but the taste and smell of that pre and the anticipation for the coming flood was too much for Naoto’s virginal brain. One of the detective’s hands reached for Chie’s low-hanging testicles, her hands weighing and groping them as her lips and tongue continued to please Chie’s head. She could feel the weight in those beautiful balls, the exact kind of masculinity and manliness she always envied and now she finally had it, though in a way she’d never have been able to anticipate. The idea of those balls soon draining directly into her mouth left her already soaking pussy to cream harder and harder, she was excited to see whether or not she would be able to handle that huge flood.

 

Suddenly, Naoto’s lips and tongue left Chie’s cock, the removal of suction causing Chie to shudder with pleasure while the detective moved her head much lower. Unable to contain her admiration for them much longer, Naoto’s lips pressed against the tomboy’s testes and began to suck and lick, practically purring with satisfaction as she worshipped the source of Chie’s alpha dominance. Greedily, Naoto suckled on Chie’s fat balls, her hand rapidly stroking her huge girlcock like a trained whore. Naoto was running on instincts at this point and they were leading her in the right direction. Had Chie not known any better she’d assume Naoto was a pro, with the gentle suction being applied to her balls, all while Naoto’s wrist got a workout tending to her girthy meat. Naoto’s body was moving as it found natural, thoughts no longer guiding her actions but rather instinct which told her what she needed to do and how to do it to best please the cock she was servicing.

 

Chie began to think that Naoto may have been born for this, seeing how naturally well she was doing at pleasing her. Could fate have made her and Chie cross paths just so Naoto could be her attentive little cock sleeve? It was a nice thought in any case and one Chie decided to pursue while Naoto fumbled and cleaned her balls. Naoto’s pussy meanwhile was craving something to enter it, needing some stimulation though Naoto was too distracted to give it any with Chie’s cock and it’s aphrodisiac qualities fully absorbing her attention. Slowly Naoto’s lips removed themselves from Chie’s balls, almost begrudgingly, and her tongue ran itself from base to tip making Chie shudder in pleasure. Once she returned to the head Naoto resumed her previous technique, practically French kissing Chie’s cock head. This time however Naoto seemed more determined, her tongue pressing itself against Chie’s skin harder than before.

 

Chie resumed stroking her bitch’s hair, knowing that her release was going to be coming soon and eager to see how the blue haired sleuth reacted to it. Naoto clearly wanted it, she had enough sense left to know what was coming up and she was craving it. Her need for cock was now only surpassed by her need for cum, the thought of Chie’s hot potent sperm being shot down her throat, covering her from head to toe, or best of all, firing into her womb, was leaving her lightheaded with her only apparent goal being Chie’s messy finish. Her tongue and lips were working harder than ever now to try and please her new object of worship and it was clearly working as she could practically smell how close the Alpha tomboy was by the thickening stench of her cum.

 

As Naoto droned on with her work however, it finally happened. As the floodgates were finally lifted Chie came and it was much harder than Naoto could’ve ever imagined or expected. Immediately her mouth was filled, her throat desperately trying to swallow as her mouth was filled beyond capacity. Like flood waters bursting through a dam, Naoto’s panties soon found themselves ripped by the furious streams of girl cum jetting from her pussy as she got her first taste of Chie’s masculine seed. But, as Chie’s mighty balls continued to send forth burst after burst of semen she realized that the virginal Naoto was not going to be able to handle it, she was swallowing much too slowly. the slut was going to literally drown in her seed at this rate. 

 

The futa stood up, pulling her head from the detective slut’s lips, seed still spilling with abandon, and sank her pendulous cock into the girl’s cleavage, her hot sticky jizz quickly filling that tightly bound bra and spilling down her chest and navel. Naoto meanwhile fell forward, her face pressing against Chie’s hard abs as she gratefully and eagerly swallowed each and every drop of sperm in her mouth, throat working hard to handle such a massive influx of cum though she was determined to all the same. This may have started as a simple case of curiosity that needed sated, Naoto couldn’t have expected that Chie would own her by the time it was all over but that was what was quickly happening. As her tongue pressed against Chie’s toned skin and took in the scent of her superior dominant, Naoto’s mind continued to blank, all thoughts aside from Chie’s cock and how to please her and it were being excised by the second until all that was left would be a simple fuck pet for Chie to use as she pleased.

 

Chie’s mind however was much clearer. Looking down at the new slut she had made, Chie  was filled with pride and even greater lust. Her penis was a bitch breaker for sure, but it was always nice to see first hand what happened when a sheltered girl was exposed to such a life changing cock one to which no other could compare. Chie had had many women before but she could see that Naoto was to be something very very special.

 

“How’d your ‘investigation’ go Naoto- _ chan _ ?” Chie asked, accentuating the honorific.

 

Whatever Naoto meant to say, it came out mumbled and indistinct, a mix of spit and sperm drooling onto Chie’s abs all the while.

 

* * *

 

It had been a couple of months since Naoto had first tasted Chie’s wonderous cock, a couple of months since she had found her new lifelong devotion and meaning to existence. She sat spread eagle, her dark blue bush creeping up her navel now that she’d stopped paying attention to it and her belly slightly bulged with what would be her first of surely many of Chie’s children. Chie stood across the room from her, fully nude as well and with her beloved cock nearly reaching her knees. Naoto was practically salivating though she didn’t notice, nowadays Chie was really the only thing she ever focused on, that and how best to please her. Having to watch as Chie slowly walked towards her, hand lifting and stroking that wonderful cock as she approached was almost torture for Naoto, whose pussy was nearly aching from the inactivity.

 

As Chie crept closer and closer her strokes became larger and more purposeful, her skin peeling back and forth as she showed off for Naoto. After what seemed like an eternity to Naoto, Chie was finally upon her, wasting no time in feeding that hungry pussy as she thrust herself inside of it. Tits bouncing from the force of being entered, Naoto immediately began to moan, her sensitivity never waning despite the by now hundreds of times she had had her depths explored by the obscenely large penis. The feeling of it as well as Chie’s balls smacking against her rear at the same time had become natural but no less exhilarating as time went on, and the feeling of her huge tits swinging in time with each hump made Naoto beam with pride over her fertile body and its ability to attract such a strong alphamate. The few times Naoto’s mind wasn’t focused solely on Chie and her cock she had to wonder if perhaps Chie had seen her true breeding potential when they first met and planned for this whole thing, quite impressive if true.

 

Chie for her part, couldn’t be happier with how things had turned out, Naoto giving her quite the fun outlet to vent all her pain and pleasure onto through rough and dirty bareback sex, all the while assured to give her many many kids. Most of all she was just happy to have helped her friend find her way and helped her embrace femininity in the most direct manner she knew how. Naoto squirmed beneath her, body abuzz with pleasure and with nothing to do about it. As she’d done time and time again, Naoto locked her legs behind Chie, already pregnant or not, Naoto had to make sure that that sperm did not leave her cunt where it belonged. This was her lot in life now and she couldn’t be happier.

  
  



End file.
